The Love Doll
by Frost-the-Cat
Summary: summery inside. warnings: sex, cussing, YAOI, SHADONIC stay away if you hate this stuff


**Hmm... I couldn't resist. I don't think i've seen a one-shot like this before so yeah enjoy my fellow pervs ;3**

**Summery: All work and no play is not fun for a growing boy in college. More specifically Shadow. Having to balance between jobs, school, and a sex life was harder then he thought... But that could all change thanks to a mysterious package he received one fateful day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic shadow or you know anyone else mentioned =d**

The Love Doll

Shadow sighed as he dragged himself into his dorm and plopped on the bed. Another long day of working and studying had left him exhausted. He wanted nothing more then to curl up and maybe sleep for a few days, but that was impossible. He needed to do just a little more studying before he traveled to dreamland... Grunting, he picked himself up and rolled his shoulders a bit to relieve some of the stressful muscles. He stripped then padded his way into the shower.

He turned on the hot water then stepped in letting the shower head massage his back and shoulders. He stared up at the ceiling as he let his mind wander around everything he has been doing. Work... Work... Study... Study... Break-up... Study.

'Heh.I probably don't even know _how_ to have sex anymore...' he thought to himself amused. In high school he had more of a sex life and that was when he was still living with his father. Ever since he decided to leave and become his own man, he's been too busy with work and school to worry about sex. Of course right now he was sort of regretting that decision seeing how he was _so_ sexually frustrated, it was starting to hurt.

'I'm sure i've got to be the most sexually frustrated person on Mobius...'

Don't get him wrong he had a girlfriend. A very sexy white bat named Rouge. When they first got together (in the last year of high school) sex happened whenever they had the chance but ever since college Shadow has always been too tired or busy and she would always get upset so he broke up with her. Mostly because he didn't want her mouth but also because he figured it wouldn't be fair to her to stay with him when he has no intention of sleeping with her again anytime soon (and he was almost positive she cheated on him at least once).

Ironically enough, they still talked. She actually made a better friend then girlfriend... Shadow chuckled to himself as he turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. He left the bathroom with a towel around his waist and sat on the bed. He didn't share his dorm with a roommate. He specifically requested a private dorm and the office was nice enough to give him one. Though it did cost more then a normal dorm but it was worth it to have his privacy. He looked out the window at the darkening sky and frowned.

'The days seem to be getting shorter...' He mused opening the window for some air. That would normally be a good thing when your this bored right? To Shadow it wasn't. Only because that meant another painful day was coming soon. He dried himself off then sat at his study desk to do one more run through for his history exam the next day.

XXX

Shadow woke up to the sound of knocking. He moved the book from off his head and blinked.

'I fell asleep... Ugh...'

He yawned then muttered "Coming" Before pulling on a pair of jeans and opening the door. There stood a delivery boy who looked very young.

"Package for you sir" He said cheerfully.

"Package? I didn't order anything..."

"But you're Shadow hedgehog aren't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Then its yours." The boy said putting the medium size box in his hands.

Shadow looked at the box and saw it really did have his name on it. Even his dorm address. He looked up to tell the boy to take it back but he had already left. A question mark appeared over his head... then he shrugged and closed his door.

He sat on the bed and looked the box over.

"Hmm... No return address... Just my name and address..." Shadow would've considered this a gag gift or something from Knuckles or Storm but they aren't the brightest Mobians on the planet so he would be able to tell if it was from on of them. Curiosity suddenly itched at him and he opened the box to reveal a small hedgehog doll. At least one foot tall with blue and peach colored fur, green eyes,long quills and a tattoo like mark on its upper right arm. Despite the fact that it was obviously a male doll it still adorned a silky red and white japanese style kimono.

That question mark appeared again as he stared at it then he looked in the box and found a small slip of paper. He took it opened it and read it.

_This doll is very special._

_Love it and it will be your forever to do as you please._

_Enjoy~_

Shadow brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what exactly that note was supposed to mean. After a good 10 minutes he gave up and put the doll on the nightstand next to his bed before going for a shower so he can make it to class for his exam.

If he paid enough attention he would've noticed a glimmer of amusement in the dolls eyes...

XXX

After his Exam he had stopped by for lunch and made his way back to his dorm. He had called both his jobs and told the managers that he wouldn't be able to make it for about a week due to exams he needed to focus more on and thankfully, they understood and let him have those days off. He sat on his bed and blew a bubble gum bubble. He let it deflate before drawing it back into his mouth and chewing on it absentmindedly... then he pulled out his science book and got to studying. It was then that he noticed something was different in his room.

Shadow blinked then looked around. Nothing wrong with his desk... Nothing wrong with the bathroom or the bed... He looked at his nightstand and stared.

The doll had moved... Or had been moved. No way would the doll move on its on. It was just a lifeless thing. Right?

Shadow picked it up and looked it over.

'I don't see any area for batteries...' Shadow thought putting the doll back down. 'How strange...'

Shadow sat back down ready to start on his science studying when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Shadow. Um are you studying science?"

"...Why?"

"..."

"You didn't study did you Knuckles..."

A nervous chuckle.

Shadow grumbled under his breath then sighed and muttered. "Fine. I'll be in front of the school"

"Thanks Shadow"

Shadow just "hn"ed then hung up and pulled out his study guide.

'So much for getting some relaxation time in...' He thought heading to the door. Once he put a hand on the knob he froze and shivered as if he could feel a pair of eyes drilling into his back. But he shook it off seeing how no one else was in the room with him then left, closing and locking the door behind him.

_...*giggle*_

XXX

By the time Shadow got back to his bed he felt like throttling the red echidna. He didn't know it was possible for someone that dim to make it in college. Hopefully some of his lessons made it into the echidnas thick skull. Then again if they don't, it won't be his problem.

He had plenty of time to study and chose to goof off... Then he had the balls to say that Shadow was just like him only with work and studying.

'At least i know that i will have an education and wont have to worry about bad credit' Shadow growled to himself. That red headache was asking for it... At the same time knuckles did have somewhat of a point... Shadows been too focused on working lately and he knows that but he couldn't seem to get himself to calm down enough to care anyways. The thought of having a horrible future because he screwed around in college scared him...

Shadow was the kind to have everything planned and he planned on becoming a History professor perhaps even in this very college since he likes it a lot. But he won't get there by ignoring his work, 'forgetting' to study, and failing all his classes just so he can go out and party. Hes not that kind of guy.

Shadow blinked then nuzzled his face into his pillow and unknowingly fell asleep...

*dreamscape, inside Shadows dream*

It was weird. One moment he was perfectly fine just reading a normal book instead of a textbook for once and the next he was so hot, horny and in pain he had to bury his face in his pillow to stop from crying out. And that's when he heard it.

_"Do you wish for a release?"_

Shadows ears perked and he looked around but he didn't see anyone.

"Who said that?"

_"I did."_

Shadow followed the voice to see the doll on the nightstand sitting up with one leg crossed over the other and a very amused and annoying smirk on its face. Shadows eyes widened. "Wha-!"

The doll giggled then jumped over to him and landed on his chest.

_"Yes i am very much alive. Now. Do you wish for a release?"_

Shadow could only stare. What kind of messed up fantasies could he possibly have for dreaming up that a doll could walk, talk, and ask to have sex with him. What the fuck.

_"Not one to talk are you?"_

Shadow narrowed his eyes at that look on its face then went to grab it but grabbed air. "What?.."

_"I'm up here handsome~"_ The doll said from on top of Shadows head. _"My my you're so touchy~"_

"This can't be real... you're not real... Just my brain has finally snapped from lack of sex... I didn't know that was possibly."

The doll jumped off his head and landed on the ground the glowed brightly. Shadow shielded his eyes and when the light dulled Shadow eyes widened. It wasn't a one-foot doll anymore... but a five-feet tall male hedgehog in a kimono. What the hell.

_"Ok first this __**is**__ a dream but i am projecting this to you on account of i am not the patient type. Second, like i said before i am very real..."_ The doll reached for him but Shadow swatted his hand away.

"You are a **doll**."

_"I have a name. It's Sonic. Remember it for when i grant your wish..."_

"What are you ta-" Shadow stopped mid-sentence when he felt his body freeze. "Whats going on?"

_"Tsk it's worse then i thought. A bad case of SF_ (sexual frustration peoples)_"_ Sonic muttered spreading his legs.

"Hey! Don't you da-" Shadow gasped as he felt skillful fingers run against his crotch like a whisper. Sonic just hummed to himself as he toyed with Shadows private area.

_"I'm sorry did you say something?"_ Sonic grinned.

Shadow growled then bit back a groan as Sonic gripped him tightly.

_"You're so hard Shadow..."_ Sonic purred rubbing the tip in a circular motion and slowly driving Shadow even more insane then he think he already is. Sonic ran his soft lips from the base to the tip then back down and traced a vein with his tongue.

Shadow bit back moans and gripped then sheets in a death grip. The temptation to slam into his mouth nudged him but he suppressed it barely. Turns out he didn't need to anyways because about 10 seconds later he felt Sonic's lips part over the head of his cock and take him into that warm cavern.

Shadows eyes widened and he moaned out loudly. The way Sonic sucked and rubbed his tongue on the underside of Shadows dick was enough to make Shadow forget his current situation and focus on the best blowjob he's ever gotten.

"Dear Chaos! Gah! Fuck~ more~"

Sonic purred a reply and took more of him into his mouth, deepthroating him easily and greedily. Shadow groaned feeling his release coming up quick. Sonic sucked faster and started to massage his balls gently which pushed Shadow over the edge.

Shadow screamed out his pleasure and cummed. Sonic held onto Shadows cock as he drank Shadows cum trying and failing to get every last drop. Shadow relaxed visibly and just stared at the ceiling bathing in the aftermath of his orgasm... Then he lifted his head a bit to look at Sonic and felt himself harden again.

Sonic had gotten Shadows seed all over his face, hands and kimono which he took his sweet time licking it all from his fingers as if it were the sweetest of honey. Shadow drooled a bit and Sonic smirked.

_"I can be all yours Shadow~ Anything you want me to be... Your lover, your friend, your sex slave..."_ Sonic purred lustfully while crawling on top of the dazed hedgehog. _"All you have to do is say 3 simple words..."_

"...Ah..."

Sonic smiled and started taking off his kimono. Shadow swallowed and felt himself get harder. Sonic moved slowly, running his hands over his own body as he did so. Shadow drooled more.

"I..."

_"Yes? You what?"_

"...I... lo-"

***BRRRRIIIING!***

*end dreamscape, lol*

Shadow jumped out of bed and landed on the floor as his emergency alarm went off. He kept that for whenever his body decided to sleep in. He got up slowly and stopped the damned thing. He was a little dizzy and very **very** hot. Shadow panted a bit then remember his dream and froze. He looked in his bed and well enough their was a mess all over it.

'Great. Now i have to do laundry...'

Then he looked at the doll still on the night stand and frowned. He walked to it slowly and picked it up.

"Funny... You still look like a doll..." He shook it a bit. "You're lifeless like a doll..." But something felt different about it. Shadow blinked then rubbed his hand on the dolls body and felt that the texture of its fur felt... silkier... more real...

"... I need to get myself a girlfriend..." He said putting the doll down again and making a beeline for the bathroom for a shower. A cold shower.

_..._

XXX

Shadow had avoided his dorm at all cost that day. He went to class, took his exam, then just roamed around for a bit. He really didn't feel like going back just yet, at the same time he was bored out of his mind. He need something to do or he was going to lose it.

"Hey Shadow"

Shadow turned to see a pink hedehogette named Amy walk up to him. He blinked. "Hello..."

He watched as the girl fidgeted a bit. "Um. Whatcha doing?"

Shadow ignored the nerves in her voice and replied coolly, "Nothing. I'm actually very bored..."

"Oh well if you don't mind we can hang out together..."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. She probably lost a bet with someone... Shadow actually found Amy a bit annoying at times with her childish attitude... but he did have to admit she was a gorgeous young woman. She just needed to work a bit on maturity... but for now she could be a nice distraction.

"Alright."

"Really?"

"Sure. We can go for a walk together" He said holding out his hand. Amy took it smiling cutely and they went off together to the park.

XXX

At some point, they duo made it back to Shadows room. The Sunset had made the scene at the park beautiful and drew Shadow to a state of bliss that made him do something he knew he would regret.

He kissed her.

Not a peck on the cheek or a lips touch but a full blown tongue in mouth kiss.

He. Felt. Nothing. Not even a little spark. But when the hedgehogette asked to go to his room he didn't exactly refuse. Thankfully he stripped his sheet before he left.

"I didn't know the had private dorm," She chirped looking around.

Shadow grunted. "It costs more so they don't usually recommend them but i like my privacy..."

"You're a very 'in the dark' kind of guy huh?"

"Yeah."

Amy pouted a bit then her eyes caught on the blue doll and she squealed. "How cute!" She said picking it up. "What a strange expression to put on a doll though..."

Shadow blinked then looked at the doll in question and saw that it face was showing obvious sadness and anger. Mostly anger.

Shadow let one eye close halfway then his ear flicked.

"Yeah i don't know why it has that look. I got it in the mail. Possibly by mistake..." Then an idea hit him. "You know you can-" Shadow cut himself off when he felt his chest get tight and the words stuck in his throat.

Amy looked at him confused. "Are you ok? I can what?"

Shadow cursed under his breath and glared at the doll. "...You can sit on the bed if you want..."

Amy just tilted her head then did so smiling. "You have a nice room Shadow"

"Thank you. You can just wait there while I get ready" Shadow replied then went into the bathroom.

Amy purred to herself. She actually didn't expect Shadow to accept her proposal let alone let her into his room. She held the doll on her lap all giddy til she heard a voice she was sure wasn't in the room before.

_"Get lost."_

Amy's ears perked at the sudden harsh tone and she looked at the door but didn't see anyone. "Huh?"

_"I said get lost. You don't deserve him. He's too good for you."_

"Who said that? Who's talking?"

_"Ugh. I'm tired of answering the same question... Let me go would ya?"_

Amy eyes strayed to the doll who was glaring at her through the corner of its eyes. Amy yelped and jumped up dropping Sonic in the process.

Sonic landed on his feet gracefully and looked at her. _"What? Never seen a talking doll before?"_

Amy ran away so fast, he was almost positive he saw a pick trail following her. He chuckled deviously then jumped on the bed and assumed life-less doll form.

When Shadow got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Amy gone and blinked.

"She left?" Whether that was good or bad he couldn't figure out at the moment. He looked at the doll and narrowed his eyes. It no longer looked upset but very triumphant... Shadows ear twitched.

"Alright..." he started grabbing a pair or scissors. "I know you can talk... What did you do to her? Tell me or you are going to be my dissecting project"

Sonic face turned to wary then to fear in a split second the moment the scissors started getting close to his neck. A quick flash later Sonic was backed up against the wall his ears folded against his head.

_"Alright! All i did was tell her to get lost. Its not like i went Chuckie on her ass. Shes no good for you anyways..."_

Shadow growled. "How would you know whats good for me?"

_"I was made just for you Shadow... That's why you can't get rid of me..."_

Shadow thought back to when he was about to tell Amy she could have the stupid thing but felt like someone was gripping his heart too tight and scowled.

_"Be honest... Did you even feel anything for her what so ever?"_

Shadow just stared. He really didn't feel anything. He felt more for Rouge when they were dating then he did for her. But he wasn't going to do anything right now and he figured maybe with time something would bloom. However the damned toy shot that notion out the fucking window.

_"I know you don't have any love for her at all. In fact, she annoys you. You put up with her just to forget about me... Well its not going to happen..."_ Sonic had, at some point, gotten on Shadow shoulder and was whispering in his ear like the voice of temptation. _"Now think about me... From your dream... How i looked covered in your seed... sucking on your huge dick... How i would look under you and fidgeting in pleasure..."_

Shadow tried hard **not** to think about it, but a part of his mind refused to listen and flashed all that in high definition technicolor. The sight of Sonic between his legs sucking him off was one thing but seeing him covered in his cum was another. Either way it all made his balls tighten... Shadows eye twitched and he closed his eyes.

Sonic smirked a bit thinking that he was wavering then yelped when Shadow grabbed him off his shoulder quickly and glared at him.

"That was nothing more then a dream caused by my lack of sex." The fact that he dreamt about a toy is a moot point. Dreams weren't real. Just a figment of your imagination...

Sonic struggled a bit then gave up. _"...Why? Why can't you just accept that i just want to make you happy?... All i ask in return is that you love and care for me... Why is that so hard for you?"_

"There's such a thing as logic. Fairy tales aren't real and magic doesn't exist. The fact that im talking to you just proves that i'm going crazy for some reason..."

_"I am real Shadow... And you know it. A part of you knows that i'm here just for you. Just to see you smile and be satisfied..."_

Shadow growled and shook him a bit. "I **don't** love you and i never will got it? You're nothing to me but a piece of cotton with fluff stuffed into it so stop trying to make me crazy!"

Sonic stared wide-eyed for a moment before looking down, ears folding as he did so. He didn't say anything just turned back to a lifeless doll with the saddest features on his face. The look made Shadows stomach clench but he ignored it and tossed the doll onto his study table since he couldn't get rid of it.

He then proceeded to burying himself under his covers in bed and falling asleep quickly.

XXX

Shadow woke up in the morning and his eyes automatically strayed towards Sonic. He was in the same position he left him last night. His limbs tangled with each other and that face was still painted onto his features. Shadow felt the guilt get stronger but sucked it up and got ready for class.

Thankfully, it seemed like Amy didn't tell anyone about the 'cursed doll' in his room. But she still refused to talk to him... or even look at him...

Shadow avoided his room like the plague. It wasn't hard seeing how the 2 dumbshits, whose names are Knuckles and Storm, practically kidnapped him so he could help them with the studying. Annoying as it were, at least it kept his mind off the sad blue hedgehog doll who somehow made his heart ache and his dick harden.

He couldn't have possibly fallen for a doll could he?

'Its makes no sense... Even if he wasn't a doll... Would i still fall for him so fast? Besides the fact that hes a boy... Yet...'

"Mobius to Shadow. Come in Shadow"

Shadow snapped out of his daze and glared at the grey bird.

"Don't get you panties in a twist Ebony. You spaced out on us for a moment there."

Shadow growled at that but said nothing about it. "Things have gotten a bit more complicated in my life as of late..."

"How could your life be complicated?" Knuckles said doodling over his notes.

Shadow slapped a ruler on his hand and snarled. "When you 2 stop mooching off your parents and get jobs then you'll see what i mean."

Knuckles was sucking on his fist while Storm just chuckled.

"Pay attention." Shadow said narrowing his eyes.

'If Shadow ever does get a job as a teacher, he would be the most feared...' the 2 thought simultaneously.

XXX

It was evening by the time Shadow finished drilling all the info those 2 needed into their small brains. Honestly those 2 were impossible. They had the attention span of a squirrel and the brains of a fish. Its a good thing Shadow has a good rein on his temper...

He got back to his dorm and once again his eyes trailed back to the doll on the table. Still the same way he left him. That was it. He couldn't take the feeling gnawing at his heart anymore so he went, picked up the blue doll then sat on his bed with a frustrated grunt.

"Ok look... I'm sorry alright?"

No answer.

"You can't really expect me to accept all this so easily... I was raised to follow the rules of logic. I've never even thought that magic of any kind could exist in our world. I was told that if i want anything i have to work hard for it and relationships take time to develop..."

His face changed from sad to curious.

"So for me to figure out that i..."

Somehow, the dolls eyes got wider...

Shadow swallowed. "For me to figure out that I...fell for you... is a little bit of a shocker you know?..."

The dolls lips curved into a smile and it glowed brightly, making Shadow shield his eyes.

"Shadow~"

Shadow opened one eye and saw the same hedgehog from his dream except he looks sexier in real life. "...Sonic"

Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadows torso and nuzzled into his neck. "You love me~"

Shadow felt himself blush. "I never said love... I said i fell for you..."

"Fell in _love_ with me"

"Hn..."

Sonic chuckled then sat on his lap. Shadow arms automatically snaked around Sonic's waist and held him close making the blue one purr in delight. Sonic put a hand on Shadow's cheek and they drew closer and closer until their lips were barely touching.

Shadow could feel his heart rate quicken and a spark lit up between them. He closed the gap kisses his softly. The spark turned into a flame. Then once they started kissing more passionately, that flame turned into fucking fireworks.

They took their time tasting each other, teasing one another, and tangling their tongues together. Through all the kissing, Shadow forgot how to breath through his nose so he pulled away hesitantly, a thin line of mixed saliva still connecting them, as they panted from the intense kiss.

Sonic purred in approval and started to caress Shadows body starting from his chest moving down his body slowly. Shadow felt a purr erupt in his throat as Sonic made his way lower towards his growing hardness. Sonic licked his own lips then unzipped Shadows jeans to reveal his manhood, long and hard.

"Ah its even better in real life..." Sonic purred as he began stroking the soft skin. Shadow felt a shiver go down his spine. Sonics fingers were too talented at this.

"Ngg Sonic..."

Sonic rubbed his cheek against Shadows cock affectionately then licked up some of the pre coming from the head.

"Mmm..."

Sonic took him into his mouth and sucked slowly, his hands massaging Shadows inner thighs as he did so. Shadow gripped the sheets and moaned out his pleasure. He looked down at Sonic sucking him off and drooled a bit.

Sonic started sucking faster and harder making Shadow throw himself back on the bed . Sonic took this chance to start bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more of Shadows member into his mouth with each descent until he was deepthroating the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow fought not to buck into his mouth. He didn't want to choke him after all. Shadow grabbed a near by pillow and held it over his face as he screamed into it. Sonic continued to bob his head up and down, purring every time Shadow's cock head hit the back of his throat.

"I'm cumming" Shadow moaned before grabbing Sonic's head and releasing his seed into his mouth. Sonic swallowed all he could and let the rest seep out from the corners of his mouth. He drawed back and took Shadow out of his mouth with a 'pop'.

Shadow sat up and let a purr form in his throat. "Very nice... but we're not done yet."

Sonic chuckled and stood up. "I know," he responded licking his own lips. He crawled on Shadow and kissed his neck getting a murmur of approval. Shadow untied the sash around Sonics waist and let it fall to the ground then he started to unzip the dress on the back while Sonic happily let him do what he wanted.

Once the dress was off, Sonic stood to let Shadow get a lok at his body in all its glory. Shadow had to admit, he enjoyed the view. Sonic was built well, curvy but not too curvy like a female, sporting some muscles but not steroid type muscles. All in all he was a very attractive boy... Shadow held his arms out for Sonic and Sonic went to him then started to remove Shadows shirt.

He ran his hands under his shirt and pushed it up and over his head then threw it on the floor with the other clothing. Shadow took his own pants off, kicking it off and letting it join the pile. Sonic sat on Shadows lap and kissed his lips traced Sonics tail, enjoying the shiver he felt rack the boys body, then realized something.

Females self lubricated. Males did not.

Shadow broke the kiss and looked around for anything he could substitute for lubricant. He reached for the small bottle of lotion he kept on his nightstand, groaning in pleasure as Sonic started to grind against him. Shadow fumbled with the lotion bottle but was finally able to get it open and squeeze some onto his fingers. He slid one finger into Sonics puckered entrance and heard him gasp.

"It doesn't hurt does it?..." he asked in a whisper.

"Mmm... No just feel weird... and a little cold..."

"It'll feel good soon..." he muttered moving his finger slowly.

Sonic fidgeted a bit but soon started moaning softly into Shadows neck. Shadow added a second finger and heard the boy give a small whimper before his moans got even louder. Soon Sonic was pushing back on those impaling fingers asking for more, which Shadow gladly gave him.

Sonic felt so good in Shadow arms, so tight around his fingers, and he made the cutest puppy faces. Shadow licked his own lips then pulled his fingers out making Sonic whine.

"Relax," he said laying him in bed. "You know i won't leave you like this"

Sonic smiled then held his legs spread for him. Shadow smirked then rubbed some lotion onto his member before pushing into his waiting doll. Sonic moaned in pain/pleasure as Shadow sank deeply into him. Shadow groaned from Sonics immense tightness and licked his chest. Once he was fully within the blue hedgehog he stopped waiting for Sonic to adjust

Sonic panted a bit, his face and ears flushed a bright pink color and his chest moving up and down rapidly. After a while, Sonic let a sigh escape and purred out, "You can move now."

Shadow responded by pulling out completely and pushing back in slowly. Sonic moaned softly and quietly as they kept up this pace for a bit to get them both adjusted then he heard Sonic moan something that sounded like 'More~" and immediately moves harder and faster.

"Ah! Yes Shadow~" Sonic yelled wrapping his legs around the hedgehogs waist allowing Shadow to move deeper and add more force into his thrust.

"Fuck so tight" Shadow moaned slamming in deeper.

Sonic screamed out loud, "Sweet Chaos!" arched his back then yelled, "Right there Shadow!"

Shadows ear twitched and he aimed all his rapid thrusts for that spot. He kissed Sonic roughly but lovingly to muffle some of his screams. He felt Sonic get tighter and knew he was getting close. He grabbed Sonics member and pumped it making Sonic go over the edge.

"Mmmph!" Sonic yelled into Shadows mouth and came all over the 2 of them. Shadow held Sonics waist and a few more thrusts later he came as well filling Sonic with his seed. Sonic purred at the warmth the fell limp. Shadow panted a bit then laid on top of the blue hedgehog, their bodies still connected.

"...You're a sex god Shadow..."

Shadow chuckled a bit at that. "I'm the only one you've been with doll... How would you know?..."

"I just do..."

"Heh..."

"...Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

"...I love you too Sonic..."

XXX

Three days later, Shadow was going to go do some book store browsing. He actually finished his last exam that day but wanted the extra day to relax from all the cramming... Of course with Sonic around relaxing was too easy so he decided to go to the book shop maybe an art shop too.

He had regular clothes on with a backpack slung over one shoulder and a very cheeky doll poking out of it. He carried Sonic around whenever he wasn't going to class now. A sudden slap on the ass made him jump out of his fur.

"Hey Ebony"

See this was why he hated jocks... He turned to glare at the 2 he called friends. Annoying yes but they were... somewhat good people to hang around with. But he absolutely hated whenever someone did that...

"I'm pretty sure i told you not to touch me like that Grey"

Storm chuckled and took a step back. "Sorry i couldn't it..."

"Hn..."

"So~" Knuckles started innocently. "I heard you've been getting some serious work out at night lately~" he ended winking at Shadow.

And that was the only thing he hated about college. The fucking rumors spread faster then swine flu.

"I also heard that judging from your moans shes a real wildcat in bed." Knuckles said smirking.

Shadow twitched. 'More like Cujo in heat... but without the ripping your throat out bit...' Shadow thought while absentmindedly rubbing his neck where fresh bites and hickeys lay. Good thing his fur was black.

"So is it true? Is she that good?" Storm asked nudging him.

There curiosity shall be there downfall...

"First. It's not a 'she"

Awkward silence.

"You're being serious?"

"Do i look like i'm joking?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... ok. Never would've pegged you as gay is all... So how was _he_ then?"

Its good that they are so understanding but really...

Shadow let a smile creep onto his face and his friends did a double-take.

"Lets just say..." Shadow could already see the Cheshire cat grin stretching Sonics features. "He's a real love doll..."

The End

***wiping the blood off my nose* hnhn... would you believe me if i told you i had a hard time writing this? . between my sudden sickness, my grandpa dying (he will be missed...), and all the other things going on think up this story was excessively hard =d**

**smut! smut everywhere! btw what does smut mean? ^^; anyone? *blinks innocently* i may even put this on inkbunny. doubt it but if you think its good enough... i may...  
**

**i dont hate knuckles and storm but honestly, we all know they arent the brightest of stars ^^;**

**So~ i like weird things so this is purrfect no? ;) by the by yes Sonic was **_**created**_** not born. He was a doll that became infused with a spirit but unlike most stories and movies that have the doll evil and murderous (at least the ones i watch and read...) Sonic just wanted to love someone... The magic that made him made it so that when he finds that special someone, it would be like love at first sight (which i dont normally do but i like in this case)**

**anyways enjoy my fellow pervs. Please R&R it might get Big Bad Werehog updated faster ;)**

**P.S dont ask me to make a second chapter. its not going to happen.**


End file.
